


Fangs in Paradise

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more, Nick must escape mortal pursuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs in Paradise

Paradise was a garden, but not for Nicholas. As he hid in the conservatory, he could hear, closed doors and rooms away, the butler showing the constabulary into the library, where Feliks met them at his most formal. 

They had hunted him from his flat, from his club, from the theatre—and for what? With what twisted plot had his master brought ruin to his unlife this time? (He had no doubt it was LaCroix.) 

Feliks would deal with the law. LaCroix would pluck Annabel as he had so many sweet flowers. And, once more empty-hearted, Nick would move on.

**Author's Note:**

> “Fangs in Paradise” was originally posted to FK Comment Fic on 14 August 2012, and immediately posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU. It was written for the Dead Dog Party after FK Fic Fest 2011 to Brightknightie’s prompt: _Nick & Matthew (from “Dying to Know You”) -or- Nick & Feliks Twist (from “Blood Money”) -or- Nick & Adult!Lisa Cooper (from “Father Figure”). A time when Nick, fleeing, found refuge._


End file.
